


Pink Button Up

by HannahIDK



Series: Variety of Shirts [1]
Category: The World’s End (2013)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, little Gary was a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK
Summary: Andy comes home finding Gary fast asleep in his pink shirt..





	Pink Button Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is kinda crap and a bit short, but more will come! (and will be longer..)

Andy just got home from a 2 hour long meeting at work as well as doing overtime, the clock read 02:25am. Andy sighed while hanging up is coat, he entered the living room to see Gary curled up into a ball asleep on the sofa with his head laid on the arm rest, in nothing but his black boxers and Andy’s pink button up shirt. It was kind of unusual that Gary wasn’t wearing something that wasn’t black, but Andy kind of liked the splash of colour on Gary.

‘ _He must’ve fallen asleep while watching TV_..’ Andy thought, but the TV was muted. It was playing weird infomercials of things that are either useless or just don’t work, Andy grabs the remote off of the coffee table and turned off the TV, he walked over to Gary and sees a dull light shining on his stomach. Andy carefully takes the device out of the middle of the curled up Gary King, it was his black 3DS that Andy got him for Christmas 2 years ago, he was playing Super Smash Bros the top screen was Zero Suit Samus doing one of her victory poses after she wins a match.

This brings back a lot of memories of him and the others when they were teenagers, playing Super Smash Bros on the N64, lots of demands for rematches and lots of banter. Gary’s go to character was Samus, The first video game that Gary ever owned was Metroid, he would always play it before and after school, on sick days and holidays, even the others would come over and watch Gary play. Little 13 year old Gary thought it was the best thing ever. He was also into Pokémon cards and playing the games, him and Andy would always buy the card packs to try and get the holographic Charizard, but never had the luck getting it.

Andy softly smiled as he looked at the sleeping Gary, he closed the gaming device and set it down on the coffee table. Andy carefully picks up Gary bridal style, trying not to wake him up, he stirred and mumbled a bit, but he didn’t wake up. Andy places a soft kiss on his forehead and he carries Gary upstairs to their bedroom.

—

A bit of sunlight shined through the crack in the curtains, the light that shined onto Gary’s back making it a bit warm. Gary woke up to some lips being pressed into his neck and a raspy but soft voice saying “wake up sleepyhead.” Gary opens his eyes and softly giggles at Andy’s bed hair, it was sticking up a bit like he got hit by lightning. “Good morning” Andy said as Gary was running his hand through Andy’s hair, trying to fix it, “mmm..good morning..” Gary said sleepily with a little smile.

Andy pressed a soft kiss on Gary’s lips, which Gary sleepily, but happily kissed back. “So how has your adult life been yesterday” Gary joked as he was caressing Andy’s cheek with his hand, “fucking boring, I see you’re wearing my pink shirt” Andy chuckled, while Gary was blushing a bit and chuckled too. “I-It was just really comfy and smelt like you” Gary said as he was fiddling with the cuff of the sleeve, “well that didn’t sound creepy at all” Andy responded jokingly “oh shut up!” Gary laughed as he playfully hit Andy with the sleeve of the shirt. They went in for another kiss and just decided to stay in bed..


End file.
